Resources (Civ6)
Resources are special commodities found in limited quantities on the map. As in all Civilization games, they are essential to your empire's development, and the main reason to seize and hold territory. When a resource is "worked" by a Citizen from a nearby city, it provides certain bonus for the city (and thus for the civilization). Bonuses vary from increased tile yields ( Production, Food, etc.) to access to strategic resources for military units or bonus Amenities for your civilization. All resources may be improved via Tile improvements. For Strategic and Luxury resources improvements are also needed to access their full functionality (see below). Tile improvements Tile improvements are special class of buildings placed on the terrain. unlocked by researching new technologies. Animal Husbandry unlocks Pastures and Camps, Mining unlocks Mines and Quarries, Irrigation unlocks Plantations, and Sailing unlocks Fishing Boats. All these actions take 1 Builder charge and are built instantaneously. Improving tiles (on resources or on base tiles) with Farms, Camps, Plantations, Pastures and Fishing Boats increases housing by 0.5 in all instances thereby incentivising improvement and city spacing to get larger cities. An alternative to building Tile Improvement is to use the builders charge to harvest the resource, this gives a one time large bonus resource (of the type the resource improves the base tile i.e. harvesting rice will generate food) and remove the resource feature from the map permanently. Harvesting Tiles is linked with Technologies (i.e. can harvest Rice and Wheat with Pottery). With the focus of Civilization VI on tile management and tile placement rules, it may be necessary to harvest a resource in order to gain a benefit if another district or wonder may need to be built there. Confirmation needed: If a district or wonder is placed over a resource without harvesting the resource is removed and nothing is gained by the player. Repairing pillaged tiles does not use builder charges. Bonus Resources Bonus Resources are the most frequently found type of resources, and have no other use beyond simply improving the basic tile yields. They benefit a lot, however, from being boosted with tile improvement. They may be required for certain wonders (e.g. Stonehenge is required to be built next to Stone). Basic resources may be harvested by Builders for a one-time large quantity of Production or Food boost to a nearby city. Strategic Resources Strategic Resources '''are those important from military point of view. They also provide improvement to tile yields, but when improved they provide access to resources that allow you to build certain units (e.g. Horses are needed to produce Horsemen and Iron is needed to produce Swordsmen). Strategic resource supply for the empire is handled differently than in Civilization V. There are no more multiple counts of a resource per each source - there is only 1 count, the same as Luxury resources. One count of a Strategic resource, however, is now enough to produce unlimited quantity of the respective units - the catch is that only Specialty districts may produce them with a single count of resource available. That means that all Land units that require Iron may only be produced in a city with an Encampment district, while all Sea unit requiring Coal may only be produced in a city with a Harbor. If you have access to 2 or more sources of a Strategic resource, however, ALL cities with applicable production capabilities will be able to produce the units! So, you won't need Encampment anymore to produce Swordsmen in a city, for example. Luxury Resources '''Luxury resources are commodities highly prized by citizens, and thus help increase their Happiness by granting Amenities. Most Luxuries are accessible from the terrain, by improving a tile that contains the resource; but some are exclusive products of specific City-States and may only be obtained via achieving suzerainty with them. Luxury resources provides +1 Amenities for the 4 cities that need it the most. Extra copies of luxes don't give amenities, but can be traded to other civs. Luxury resource source tiles provide a more varried tile yield bonuses than Bonus and Strategic resources. Those include Gold, Faith and Culture, which aren't normally found on any terrain, and makes these tiles quite valuable. Category:Civilization VI Category:Game element (Civ6)